mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Alistair Prescott
Alistair Prescott is a recently graduated Slytherin. He is the only son of Ignatious and Pernilla Prescott. (('OOC Note: WIP! 'The following may not be used IC, unless you have OOC permission. Meta-gaming is not tolerated. The rumours section and general knowledge of character may be used as you wish.)) Biography Family History Prescott Family The Prescott family has long been one of the wizarding world's aristocratic pureblood families. As such, the Prescotts have generally avoided muggles, and to a lesser extent, mixed blood or muggle born witches and wizards. Most Prescotts have attended Hogwarts since its opening, and almost every Prescott has been a Slytherin. They are very proud of this legacy within the school. (Work in progress, expect changes) The Prescott family crest is simple, but striking. A crown of guilt silver with an emerald serpent winding around its base is placed on a shield of jet black edged in silver. Some editions are more elaborate than others. The current family prefers a more stylized, modern version that excludes the family's motto: be filled in later, which translates to "We devour those who oppose us." Chesterford Family The Chesterford family is also a pureblood line. Members of the family have attended both Hogwarts and Durmstrang, without a particular house legacy. Quite a lot of recent members of the family have been in Slytherin, however, including Pernilla Chesterford. The family is known for (Work in progress, expect changes) The Chesterford family's crest is a gold hippogriff with its wings spread, rearing back in front of rays of light that resemble a sun. The shield that this is placed on is a rich twilight color, with silver stars smelt into the background. Life Before Hogwarts Alistair grew up taken care of by nannies and the like. He was not particularly close to his parents, nor is he now. He lived in a huge Georgian house (a la Pemberly from Pride and Prejudice, or Downton Abbey) that was a tad outside of Richmond Upon Thames. His home was protected with Muggle-repelling spells, and he never really had contact with the Muggle world. In fact, his parents made sure he grew up with distain for them, as well as for wizards and witches who weren't purebloods. Alistair was rather spoiled and wanted for nothing in his childhood. This was even proven by his first showing of magic: he was taken to a toy shop by his nanny, and when she denied his request for a particularly expensive toy he was upset...until he found it in his pocket on the way home. Life at Hogwarts Years 1-5 Year 6 Year 7 Physical Appearance Alistair has pale skin and light blond hair hair, dark blue eyes, and sometimes wears glasses. He is fairly tall, at about 6'1. He dresses formally/well most of the time because he's a bit of a posh prat. His face, arms, shoulders, and back are a little freckled, and he is fairly well muscled. He has a scar on his left eye/eyebrow/upper cheek bone from a nasty incident with a Niffler that was attracted to his glasses, but he never lets on that that's its origin. Personality and Traits * Alistair is definitely snobbish. He has very pro-pure views and sees mixed/muggle borns as lesser. This expresses itself in his snobbish behavior, but generally doesn't go farther than that. Despite being an insufferable git sometimes, Alistair can also be very chill and likable...if he likes you. * Alistair is surprisingly sensitive; he doesn't take bullying or criticism well. This might be why he bullies and criticizes first, so that no one can do it to him before he does. * Alistair is very smart, but can be lazy about homework and studying. * He is pansexual, and is the type to get crushes a little easily. Magical Abilities and Skills Possessions Wand Redwood, slightly yielding, with a Phoenix core, the wand is nearly 14 inches in length. Alistair's simple yet elegant wand goes well with his aesthetic--almost insufferably posh, yet not too gaudy. Its length reflects not only his physical height, but his taste for slightly more dramatic magical styles. Relationships Family Ignatious Prescott Pernilla Prescott (formerly Chesterford) At Hogwarts Elodie Renèe D'Èvreux Alistair and Elodie met as children. His family was always extended invitations to the D'Èvreux family's balls in France (and now, England), which they always attended. From a very young age, Alistair understood his family thought that perhaps a betrothal would be arranged between the two children, but once Alistair began attending school at Hogwarts, it seemed that his parents put this ambition aside for the time being. Alistair expected Elodie to go to Beaubaxtons, and was mildly surprised to stumble across her practicing ballet in the Hogwarts library stacks one night. She didn't seem to recognize him, until he began making an attempt to get to know her once more in the following days. The time in between when they were strangers and when they became friends was an odd one for Alistair. At first, he just thought that Elodie didn't want anything to do with him. Every time he came up to her she would jump and seem uncomfortable, or confused that he was talking to her. He asked Elodie about this, and she explained that she wasn't used to having "flesh and blood friends" as she mostly was friends with the ghosts and paintings of the school and sometimes teased by even the people in her house for it. She told Alistair that she was expecting him to do the same, or even stop being her friend once some of the strange rumors about her reached him. This, of course, didn't happen, and soon after this conversation took place they started becoming close friends. In December, Alistair asked Elodie to accompany him to the Winter Ball, and she accepted. They had a fantastic time dancing and gorging on snacks, and quietly gossiping back and forth to each other about the happenings at the ball, just as they did when they were children. This became a bit of a tradition between them, and they now attend every ball or school function together to gossip, dance, and snack. The year that they re-met, Alistair and Elodie planned to visit each other over the holiday, and had a fantastic time playing in the snow at the Prescott's mountain lodge, visiting Elodie's chateau in France, trimming Christmas trees, and doing other appropriately wintry activities. When they returned to Hogwarts, the two were glued at the hip. They attended the Hearty Party together, where they had a laugh about the ridiculous antics of their classmates and ate pretty much all of the snacks. Alistair was quite sad when Elodie's mum pulled her from Hogwarts due to the arrival of the goonsquad. Rumors "He's such a git, too bad he's so handsome."--a scorned Ravenclaw "Alistair's pretty chill once you get to know him. But you never want to be on that bloke's bad side, that's for sure."--a nice Hufflepuff "He's so charming, I just can't imagine that he's as hotheaded as people say."--a swooning Slytherin "I can't believe that he took Ghosty to the Winter Ball. She's a right odd girl, she is."--a rude Gryffindor "I heard that Prescott's parents are really nasty--blood purists, you know? It's a shame that people like that still exist."--a gossiping Gryffindor Behind the Scenes